


В зале кривых зеркал

by Flying_Moth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, POV First Person, Surrealism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Одно из зеркал манило меня. Зов зигзагом проносился в воздухе...





	В зале кривых зеркал

Я стоял посредине огромного зала с высокими потолками. Стены его были золотисто-жёлтого цвета и как будто бы сделаны из воска: их поверхность выглядела неровной и напоминала края полусгоревшей свечи. Сзади было окно во всю стену, остальные же были покрыты зеркалами: большими и маленькими, ровными и искривлёнными самым причудливым образом. От каждого из них отражался свет, сливаясь в радужные миры. И нигде в этом зале не было теней, всё как будто немного светилось. Даже за тёмно-зелёным узким кустом, примостившимся слева в дальнем углу, было светло, как и везде. 

Одно из зеркал манило меня. Справа снизу стены. Зов зигзагом проносился в воздухе. Я медленно повернулся туда, подошёл, заглянул. На меня с недоброй усмешкой посмотрел маленький уродец, обитающий по ту сторону искривлённого зеркала, поверхность которого как будто стекала, застыв на месте. Я вздрогнул, зажмурился и отвернулся. Но что-то неумолимо тянуло меня. Зов зигзагился всё ярче и ярче, громче и громче. Я сильнее зажмурил глаза, закрыл уши руками, закричал, широко раскрыв рот. Моё лицо стало кривым и нелепым. Но это ничуть не препятствовало зову, который не умолкал, а наоборот нарастал в прозрачном воздухе. Я не выдержал и снова заглянул туда.

Уродец смотрел со злорадной ухмылкой. Пространство внезапно затрещало и схлопнулось, и меня затянуло в странный стеклянный коридор. С двух сторон были голубоватые стены, вокруг же как будто зияла бесконечная пустота фиолетово-серым градиентом. Меня уносило вперёд по странной траектории: не то по спирали, не то по прямой. А может, это было и тем, и другим одновременно. Я не мог ничего понять, настолько это было непривычно для человеческого восприятия. От стенок беззвучно отталкивался фиолетовый шарик, устремляясь вперёд вместе со мной. 

Прошло сколько-то времени — может, мгновение, а может быть — час. Я потерялся в его течении, которое рассыпалось в этой чехарде и перестало быть однозначным. Я снова оказался в зале с золотисто-жёлтыми стенами. Его всё так же украшали зеркала, наполняя пространство радужными мирами. А справа всё так же было большое окно со светом, идущим непонятно откуда. Я взглянул на свои руки — и ужаснулся. Их форма искажена. Лихорадочно начал оглядываться по сторонам, силясь понять что-то по отражениям в зеркалах. Неужели я стал тем самым уродцем?! А за спиной манило зловещее зеркало. Вопросом пугающим, но требующим ответа. Вопрос зудел в моей голове. Я сделал усилие над собой и обернулся. В кривом зеркале на меня смотрел человечек, и очертания его были совершенно ровными. Глаза его пронзали пылающим льдом, а рот его скалился всеми зубами. 

— Не-е-е-ет! — закричал я, хватаясь за голову руками. Я заколотил в немое зеркало в отчаянном порыве, не представляя, как это может помочь мне. Человечек захохотал.

***

Я застрял по ту сторону кривого зеркала. Теперь он гуляет в моём теле, общается с моими друзьями, делит вечера с моей любимой женой. Я же заточён в этом проклятом зале, и неизвестно, сколько у вас на Земле прошло времени. Может статься, что уже звёзды давно погасли, а плоть космоса рассыпалась в прах. Я не старею, моя внешность не изменяется. Я всё тот же уродец. И если вы однажды окажетесь рядом — загляните в мои глаза. Вы не сможете сопротивляться...


End file.
